Family
by vballqueen17
Summary: The ending Sense8 fans all deserved. Everyone is together to celebrate Nomi and Amanita's wedding. Dani and Hernando finally get to meet the cluster, Kala and Wolfgang are together at long last, Mun is safe and sound, and the sensates can just enjoy each other's company. They can all finally be a family. {All the normal pairings}


**So I'm pretty bitter about Sense8 getting cancelled without a proper ending so I decided to write one. Still fighting against Netflix in hopes that it will return, but in the mean time I wrote this to give everyone a bit of closure.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

Family

Nomi stood in front of the full-length mirror, tugging annoyingly at her dark blue dress wondering if it was too late to change. She hated wearing dresses and she especially hated wearing heels. The last time she had worn the damn things it had caused her to fall and hurt her head when Wolfgang had been in trouble. Although he had assured her it was no big deal, she had still felt bad about not being there for him.

"You look stunning!" Kala said with glee as she and Riley appeared behind her in the mirror.

Nomi smiled and turned away from the mirror. "Are you all here yet?"

"We are." Riley said with a wide smile. She was wearing a sparkly black dress with a leather jacket wrapped around her small frame. "Will is fumbling with his tie." She said with a giggle.

"At least he is wearing a tie." Kala said with a small roll of her eyes. "I don't think I could get Wolfgang into one even if I tried." She was in a beautiful dark pink and purple floral gown.

Amanita came into the room wearing a light pink, off the shoulder flowy dress, her smile wide as she saw her fiancé. Kala and Riley could feel Nomi's affection for Amanita rush through her and their cheeks hurt from smiling at the woman who seemed to be the ninth member of their cluster.

"So Tegan just arrived and she said she was super excited to meet everyone." Amanita said as she crossed the room, taking Nomi's hands in her own. The smile faded as she felt Nomi's nerves roll off the hacker. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I can't tell if it's my own nerves or-"

"Lito's." Riley and Kala both said in unison.

Nomi gave both girls a quick smile and Amanita looked at the empty spaces the girls were occupying. "Who's here?"

"Riley and Kala." Nomi said. "They came to boost my confidence in my wardrobe choice."

"Well," Amanita said as she looked over Nomi, taking her radiant beauty in, "I am sure they are telling you how beautiful you look right now."

"Oh so beautiful!" Kala agreed as Riley nodded her head in agreement.

"So, why is Lito nervous?" Amanita asked half seriously. She knew by now how dramatic the actor could be about, well, everything.

"This is the first time Hernando and Dani will be meeting all of us." Nomi explained. "He's worried that bringing his two families together will end badly."

"Of course I'm nervous." Lito said as he paced in front of all of them. "It's not everyday you introduce the loves of your life to your-" he stopped and looked at Nomi, Kala, and Riley trying to think of how to phrase what they all were, "-your psychically linked cluster."

"Ooh Hernando I think he's talking to them!" Dani said excitedly as she pointed at Lito pacing back and fourth, talking to someone neither of them could see.

Lito paused in his pacing and looked at Dani and Hernando, both had paused in getting ready to watch him engage with his cluster. Ever since he had explained everything that had happened to them, both had been very keen to watch him whenever he acted strange or not like himself.

He remembered when had first told them. It was after he had gotten back from London where they had took down Whispers and rescued Wolfgang. It was hard finding the words to explain everything without him sounding completely crazy. Dania and Hernando had sat patiently on the couch, drinks in hand, and listened to Lito in stunned silence. There had been many pauses in the story as he took shots of tequila, hoping the liquid courage would pull him through. There had been several questions and plenty of doubts before they finally believed what he was saying.

"I can't wait to meet the one who beat back Joaquin." Dani said as she punched the air with her tiny fist like she was fighting her abusive ex back on her own.

"I am just intrigued to find out who has been involved in our, uh," Hernando pushed his glasses over the bridge of his nose, " _personal time_."

Lito laughed. If only Hernando knew how many times their intimate time reached across the world to the rest of his cluster, giving him some of the best orgasms of his life.

"Oh my god." Dani said as she placed a scandalized hand over her mouth. "You said these people make up your cluster?" Lito nodded. "That means you are a literal…"

"Cluster fuck!" Felix said with a loud laugh as he leaned over the balcony that overlooked the mountains, a beer in hand. "Wolfie, this shit is crazy!"

Wolfgang gave his best friend his famous lopsided smile as he took a sip from his beer. Felix had been blown away when he had finally learned about Wolfgang's secret family. He had first thought Wolfgang was on some kind of crazy drug, until he had actually met some of the cluster members. He was immediately impressed (and slightly intimated) by Sun and he had been close to sweet talking Riley before Will had stepped in. Felix hadn't mind. He was happy to meet people who cared about Wolfgang just as much as he did.

"So what is it like to have eight orgasms at once?" Felix asked with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

Wolfgang shoved him playfully. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Felix laughed. "Although you only have eyes for Kala."

Wolfgang fiddled with his beer bottle as he ignored his best friend. Even after everything he was still really coming to terms with his feelings for Kala and their newfound freedom. It was all so new to Wolfgang and he was afraid he would mess it up at any moment.

"You worry too much." Will said as he stepped outside, messing with the tie around his neck, a knowing smile on his lips as he walked over to where both men were standing.

Felix looked between them, telling Wolfgang that Will wasn't visiting, but was actually out on the balcony with them.

"Wolfgang, worry?" Felix asked as he shook his head with a smile. "Never." He said sarcastically. He shook hands with Will and then drained his beer. "Going to grab another before dinner."

He gave Wolfgang and Will a nod before heading back inside. Will was still messing with his tie, before Wolfgang sighed, sat his beer down and beckoned Will forward. Will smiled slightly as he raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't think you would be one to know how to tie a tie." He said amused.

Wolfgang just shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Hidden talents."

"You do know how much she loves you." Will said softly as Wolfgang stepped back from his handiwork.

Wolfgang hated talking about his feelings, but he knew when it came to his cluster there was no hiding them. This was something he both hated and was grateful for. He hated that people could see his vulnerable side, but for once in his life he finally felt like he was surrounded by people that truly loved and cared for him.

"Doesn't mean I can't stop thinking about how I might fuck it up." Wolfgang muttered.

Will nodded like he knew the feeling. "I worry about it all the time." Will said with a sigh. "Now that we're not running for our lives I have to worry about being a good enough boyfriend for the most amazing woman in the world."

Wolfgang released a small huff of a laugh. "Fighting BPO seemed a lot easier than this." He indicated to their formal clothing and the small party going on inside.

Will was grinning as he nodded in agreement. Although the two rarely saw eye to eye there was respect and affection between them. "Gotta say though we are pretty lucky to have two amazing girls by our side."

"Probably wouldn't be here without them." Wolfgang said in agreement.

"Are you two talking about us?" Riley asked as she and Kala stepped outside.

Wolfgang's face immediately softened when he saw Kala. He was suddenly standing where she was and he could see a bright smile filing her face. He thought he would never get tired of being in the same space as her. She walked over and took his hand and he could feel his senses tingling and knew she felt the same. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment, both wondering how they had been so lucky to find each other.

Will cleared his throat and the pair looked away from each other, blushing slightly. Riley was beaming at them as she wrapped around Will's arm. She remembered what is was like being in the same space as Will for the first time. It was like two halves becoming a whole when their lips had touched. It was something she never got tired of feeling.

"Dinner is almost ready and I think Lito is going to exploded if we're not all in the same room when he, Hernando and Dani get here." Riley explained as she leaned her chin on Will's shoulder.

"Well, we better get inside then." Will said as he planted a quick kiss on her lips.

The four of them headed inside where Nomi and Amanita's family and their cluster were chatting happily before the rehearsal dinner started. Capheus waved at them enthusiastically from Zakia's side, who was in deep conversation with Amanita's mom and her three dads. Jela was excitedly talking to Sun and Mun about Van Damme. Mun was very interested and Sun just watched both of them with a bemused expression. She caught Wolfgang's eye and gave him a small nod and smile. He knew she understood the most out of anyone how he felt about relationships. She was the same way. Whatever she had with the detective was new and she was usually very guarded, but together they were working on opening themselves up to their significant others. Felix and Bug had struck up a conversation at the bar, which look like it had resulted in both of them taking shots together.

Tegan was squeezing Nomi's arm as the latter pointed people out to her sister, explaining who everyone was. Amanita was merely beaming at all of them, her hand tightly wrapped around Nomi's.

The doors to the hallway opened and Lito came in, Hernando on one arm and Dani on the other. Wolfgang, Kala, Riley and Will all exchanged a look before rolling their eyes with sincere affection at their overly dramatic, but extremely loveably cluster member. Hernando and Dani were both smiling as they looked around the room in wonder to who could possibly belong in Lito's cluster. All seven sensates walked over to the trio and waited for Lito to introduce them.

This is how it seemed to go for all of the other introductions so far. From Felix to Zakia, everyone had been in awe of the seven other selves their person was apart of. Dani had her arm around Hernando as Lito stepped forward, placing a shaking hand on Wolfgang's shoulder who was standing on the end of the sensate line. Wolfgang threw a comforting arm around Lito, the person who was like his brother, someone he would do anything for, as a way to calm the actor's nerves.

"Family," Lito said with a deep breath as he looked at Dani and Hernando with affection, "this is my cluster. We have Wolfgang, Kala, Will, Riley, Nomi, Capheus and Sun."

All of them either nodded their heads, smiled or waved as their name was said. Hernando and Dani were quiet for a moment as they took everyone in.

"So," Hernando said slowly, "all of you are, in one way or another apart of Lito?"

The sensates looked at each other, wondering how best to explain exactly what they were. Although they had come to understand it better over the year, there wasn't a way to describe it. It was something you had to feel to truly understand.

"Something like that." Nomi said after a moment.

"We are like eight souls, different colors, woven together to make a beautiful rainbow." Capheus said as a way of explanation.

Hernando smiled at Capheus and Lito could feel the tight knot in his chest loosen as his worry melted away. He should have known there was nothing to fear.

"Lito," Dani said as she put a hand on her hip, "you never told us that your cluster was this attractive."

Everyone laughed and any tension in the room drained into easy conversation. Amanita's mother announced that dinner would be ready in five minutes as everyone was starting to find their seats. Wolfgang was about to follow Kala when Lito pulled him over to where Dani and Hernando were standing talking to Capheus and Will.

"Dani wants to meet you." Lito said as Wolfgang raised an eyebrow.

Wolfgang allowed Lito to bring him over, wondering why Dani wanted to meet him specifically.

"Dani," Lito said as he grabbed her attention, "I have someone you have been waiting to meet." He said as he wrapped an arm around Wolfgang, a grin spreading across his face.

Dani's eyes widened as she looked at Wolfgang. "So you were the one who fought off Joaquin?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

Wolfgang smiled as he remembered the fight she was talking about. Lito had come to his aid when it seemed like they had barely known each other and he wanted to return the favor and save someone he knew Lito cared about very much.

"If you ever have a problem with him I promise I will be there to make sure he can't hurt you." Wolfgang said seriously. He knew what it was like to have an abuser. He never wanted anyone to suffer at the hands of someone like his father or Joaquin if he could help it.

Lito's affection for Wolfgang was overflowing as he squeezed his brother's shoulder, keeping the tears at bay. He was lucky to have Wolfgang by his side and he always wanted the latter to feel safe and happy. Dani smiled warmly at Wolfgang, tears in her own eyes. She suddenly threw her arms around Wolfgang in a tight hug. Wolfgang was thrown off guard by the gesture at first, but laughed when Lito sandwiched Dani between them.

One of Amanita's dads called that dinner was ready and everyone took their seat at the one long table where food was ready to be passed around family style. Felix found himself next to Dani at the table and he looked at Wolfgang with wide eyes before leaning over and whispering in his best friend's ear, "I think the most beautiful woman I have ever seen has just sat next to me."

Wolfgang smirked, wondering how he was going to break it to Felix that if he wanted to try anything with Dani he would have to be the most perfect gentlemen he could be as she was very, very important to Lito and Hernando, therefore important to him as well.

"Behave." Was all he said with a bemused expression in his eyes.

Dinner passed by with lively conversation and laughter. It was like they were all meant to be together, like they had known each other all their lives. Lito had stars in his eyes as he watched Hernando enter a playful, yet heated debate about the art and meanings behind the Van Damme movies with Jela and Capheus.

"Cluster fuck!" Dani and Felix both exclaimed together before falling into a fit of laughter.

Amanita had left her seat to talk with Kala, Riley and Sun about having a girls sleepover in their room for the night, asking Dani and Zakia to join them when they all agreed it was a wonderful idea (much to Will and Wolfgang's dismay, although it made Capheus suggest the boys do the same). Tegan had been over the moon to meet Riley as she had listened and loved some of the DJ's music and was gushing about her favorite songs. Will and Mun were talking about the differences in law enforcement between their two countries while Sun and Wolfgang just kicked back, sharing a drink together.

"So," Amanita's mom said as she came around to where the cluster was sitting, "what is everyone's plan after the wedding?" She had been so sweet and kind to all of them, taking an interest in their lives and everything they had been through. "I know Neets and Nomi are sneaking away to Hawaii for some honeymoon time."

"Mom!" Amanita yelled to stop her from getting too deep into what "honeymoon time" would mean.

"Well filming for my movie starts soon," Lito said with a proud smile, "so we're heading back to Hollywood."

"I can not wait to see it!" Capheus said with a large grin.

"Same here!" Bug said with star struck eyes. "The Bug will be the first in line to get his ticket."

Lito giggled as he said "Thank you."

"Will and I are going to Iceland so he can meet my dad." Riley said with a happy smile on her face as she looked at him with sweet affection.

Will grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Plus she's going to take me to see that volcano that no one can pronounce."

"EyjafjallajÖkull." Riley and the other six sensates said together. Everyone laughed as Will just rolled his eyes, but was still smiling.

"What about you, Capheus?" One of Amanita's dad's asked.

"Back to Kenya." He said with a happy sigh. "There is business to be done since the election is coming up."

Zakia took his hand and said, "He will need his cluster to support him in what will be a very difficult race."

"We will be there." Sun said matter-of-factly.

"And what does the spirit of Jean Claude plan on doing with her free time?" Jela asked.

Sun looked at Mun and smiled. "Go home and play with my dog." She stated simply.

"Wolfgang, Kala, what is your plan?" Dani asked curiously.

The couple looked at each other, their hands intertwined. "Paris." They said together.

The cluster smiled knowing what that city meant to the two of them. Dinner was coming to an end and all the girls were getting ready to head to Amanita and Nomi's suite for their girls sleepover while the guys were planning on hanging out on the front porch where there were several rocking chairs along the wooden deck that gave a lovely view of the mountains.

* * *

Wolfgang stood over the balcony itching to pull out a cigarette, but fighting the urge. Ever since he and Kala really started dating he had decided that he should try to quite as she repeatedly told him how bad it was for his health. The moon was shining bright in the distance high over the mountains and Wolfgang took a deep breath to settle his nerves.

While he was excited for Paris he was nervous about what was to come after that. Kala tried not to talk about it too much, but he knew how important her family was to her. How much she wanted him to meet them. He would be lying if he said the thought of meeting her family didn't terrify him. Although her family had been supportive in her decision to divorce Rajan (and Rajan had been supportive as well saying that her happiness was important and that he would be just fine) he was still worried what they would think of him.

His job of criminal and key shop co-owner didn't provide much income to take care of both of them (although her job was more than enough, something he didn't mind at all). He always felt like he was never good enough for her or that she deserved someone better. While Kala (and the rest of the cluster) always tried to banish these thoughts, they still lingered.

There were still so many unanswered questions they still needed to figure out the answers to. Where would they live? What would the other do if they moved to the other's city? Would they get married? Children? Wolfgang never saw himself as the type to settle down. Although when he saw Kala he had decided he would follow her to the end of the world if she had asked.

"I knew you would be here." A voice said behind him.

A knowing smile came to his face and he didn't have to turn to see who had just arrived on the balcony. He was suddenly standing where she was. She was looking over the forest at the moon, leaning casually on the banister as the light breeze blew her curly hair. She took his hand and he looked away from the moon to see her smiling face.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Just a feeling." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

He saw that she had freshly dried henna decorating her arms and he traced his finger gently over a swirl pattern. She smiled as she watched his fingers trace over her smooth skin.

"I brought some henna to share with everyone." She explained. "I wanted to teach them the importance it has in my culture and what certain designs meant."

"I remember you had to sit still for hours." He said as he was reminded how sore his butt felt even though he himself had not been sitting that long.

"When I was young I had a problem sitting still for too long, that has not changed." She said with a laugh.

His eyes were sparkling as he watched her laugh fill her eyes. He felt like he could watch her laugh forever. The smile from his face faded as the doubts that plagued him early came rushing back, like they always did, ruining the moment. Kala noticed and she became worried. Her hands came to his cheeks, stepping closer to him.

"What is wrong?" She asked with concern.

"I'm just worried that this has all been a dream and I will wake up and you will be gone." He said softly.

Kala leaned forward, leaning her forehead against his, her hands coming down to take his.

"Do you remember what you said to me before all of the craziness with Whispers happened?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"I told you that you were my first thought when I wake up and my last thought before I fell asleep." He said remembering that moment perfectly.

"And?" She asked her dark eyes piercing him.

"And I told you how much I loved you." He said.

She nodded her head. "And you know how much I love you."

"I do." He said as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Then we have nothing to fear." She said. "I will always be here for you."

Her smile was infectious and soon he was smiling too before he leaned in and kissed her. Every time their lips touched they felt their senses exploding. Nothing compared to kissing in the same space and they both treasured these moments together like anyone could be their last. Wolfgang pulled her closer and Kala wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After several long moments they broke apart, both breathless.

"You know," Wolfgang said with a wiggle of his eyebrow, "no one is in our room right now."

Kala laughed as she bit her lower lip. The offer was tempting. "I should really be getting back to the girls."

Wolfgang nodded his head. "Of course." He kissed her gently on the lips. "Have fun."

She started to walk away, but paused half way between the door and where Wolfgang was standing. She turned, a knowing smile on her lips. Wolfgang caught sight of her and a smirk came to his lips.

"Well, maybe we could just…"

Before she finished her sentence Wolfgang was already running to her side. He grabbed her hand and they both ran inside with grins on their faces.

* * *

"Nomi, you look so beautiful." Riley said with tears in her eyes.

Nomi was in a beautifully white wedding pantsuit. The pants were long and flowy, giving them a skirt like appearance. Her top had a high, lace illusion neckline and lace illusion ¾ sleeves that hugged her body perfectly.

"I still can believe I was able to find this." Nomi said as she gave her friends a little spin. "And don't start crying yet!" Nomi said as she pointed at Riley, Kala and Sun, all three who had tears in their eyes.

"Sorry." All three of them said.

"We are just very happy for you." Sun said as way of an explanation.

"The path to making it this far was very unclear." Nomi said as she reminisced on everything that had happened in the last couple of months.

"But we are here now and that is all that matters." Kala said before she initiated a group hug.

"Okay," Nomi said as she took a deep breath after their hug, "let's get married!"

Nomi stood in front of the wooden arch that was decorated with an assortment of beautiful flowers, Tegan standing right by her side. She looked out at everyone that seated just in front of them. The cluster was smiling brightly at her and she knew they could feel her nerves and excitement. The music began playing and Nomi's eyes shot up and immediately filled with tears as Amanita in a beautiful blush colored gown started down the aisle towards her, accompanied by her three dads. Amanita was holding back her own tears and Nomi felt like she had never seen someone more beautiful than the woman that stood in front of her. For a moment her sensates all stood in her place, all imagining their lives in that moment.

Lito stood where Nomi was, but instead of seeing Amanita the vision of Hernando in a sharp suit and bowtie was walking towards him. He pushed his glasses back on his face, trying to hide a smile that was starting to consume his face. Lito felt a warmth, like the sun, spread through him as Hernando reached out and took his hand.

Will watched as Riley stepped towards him, her eyes sparkling in the morning setting sunlight. She was wearing a simple, sleek white gown, clasping a bouquet of bright blue flowers. Will smiled warmly at her. They thought about everything they had been through together as Riley grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He mouthed 'I love you' to her and she was quick to whisper it back.

Mun stood across from Sun, her dog wagging its tail happily between them. He had been one of rare few people outside of her cluster to fight for her freedom. Someone who believed in justice and doing what was right. She remembered their fight at the cemetery. The tension that built between them with each kick and punch they dealt to each other, only to be broken by a stolen kiss. Of course she then knocked him out, but it didn't stop him from doing what was right. She broke into a laugh causing him to do the same.

Zakia was a vision in gold as the light hit her perfectly, making her shine brighter than the Sun. Despite being from two different worlds they were in this together. They both wanted to make a difference for the better, they both cared about helping people. Capheus knew with her, his family and his cluster by his side there was nothing they couldn't do.

Wolfgang felt the nerves most of all, but everything melted away as Kala came towards him. She was dressed in a dark blue lehenga with beautifully intricate silver and gold designs over the skirt and top. Kala could feel the butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach and her heart beating out of her chest as Wolfgang smiled at her like she was the most amazing person in the world. Their fingers found each other and they both knew, without saying a single word, just how much they loved each other.

Nomi took a deep breath as Amanita stopped in front of her, receiving three sweet kisses from her dads. They clasp hands and Nomi felt Amanita wipe the tears that were now falling down her cheeks.

"I love you." She whispered before anyone else could say anything.

"I love you too." Amanita said in return.

Bug cleared his throat as he stepped up just behind him. He was dressed in his white suit and he was trying his best not to cry. He had been beyond honored when they had asked him to officiate their wedding and he wanted to do his angels proud.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love that these two beautiful angels. Now I know you two wrote your own vows so, Neets if you would like to go first." Bug said as he nodded his head towards her.

Amanita nodded and looked at Nomi, gripping the latter hands tighter. "When we first started dating I knew my life would never be the same." Amanita started as she blinked back tears. "But I never imagined it would be filled with psychic links with people around the world, intense hacking sessions in the middle of the night and spur of the moment trips across the country to save our second family."

Nomi laughed and she knew her cluster felt the same as she heard a murmur of laughter run through them. Amanita's smile only got wider as she continued.

"But I wouldn't change any of it. Life is full of crazy moments and the world is constantly changing, but one thing that will always be the same is how much I love you." Fresh tears started to fall down Nomi's cheeks as she ran her thumbs over Amanita's hands. "I promise, no matter what crazy thing happens, I will always be there for you. I will always be by your side and I will always fight for you. Nomi Marks, I love you so much."

Tears were filling everyone's eyes at the end of Neet's vows. Kala was gripping Wolfgang's hand tightly leaning against him as he kissed the top of her forehead. Riley was wiping away some of Will's tears with her thumb and Lito was trying his best to keep it together not to ruin the moment. Sun and Capheus both smiled at each other as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Nomi." Bug said with a nod of his head.

"All my life I never thought I would find someone who would love me for who I was." Nomi said as she tried to steady her voice. "But someway, somehow the universe led me straight to you. I could spend every single day for the rest of my life telling you how much I love you, but it still wouldn't be enough. I promise to be the best person I can be for you. I promise to be there for you and care for you and love you all of my life. "

The wedding rings they exchanged were matching had different colored gemstones that made a small rainbow. Both of their hands were shaking as they placed their rings on each other's fingers.

"Amanita Caplan, do you take Nomi Marks to be your wife?" Bug said as he sniffed back his tears.

"Abso-fucking-lutely I do." She said and everyone laughed through their tears.

"Nomi Marks, do you take Amanita Caplan as your wife?" Bug asked, tears now spilling from his eyes.

"All the days of my life." Nomi said as she looked at Amanita. "I do."

"By the powers vested in me, by the internet," Bug said with a smile, "I now pronounce you wife and wife! You may kiss your angel." He said.

Amanita and Nomi's lips crashed into each other like they had been waiting for this moment forever. Cheers and applauds filled the forest as everyone smiled at the newly wedded pair.

"Now it's time to party!" Lito yelled as everyone cheered around him.

* * *

"Everyone squeeze in, hurry!" Amanita's mother said as she was setting up a camera on a tripod. "I want the whole family in."

Everyone ran to the balcony, all of them trying to fit in the area Amanita's mother had designated as fit for the camera. Nomi and Amanita were sandwiched by Tegan and Bug with Amanita's three dads and her mom stood behind them. Lito, Hernando and Dani were all striking a ridiculous pose near the front of the group. Dani had pulled Felix in and he was both shocked and happy by her boldness. Riley had jumped on Will's back, throwing up a peace sign and a giant smile at the camera before kissing Will's cheek. Jela was posing in a fighting stance with Mun while Capheus, Zakia and Sun stood together with their arms around each other. Kala had her arms wrapped around Wolfgang and he was smiling as they looked at each other before he gave her a quick, sweet kiss.

"Okay, on three everyone say family!" Someone shouted. "One…two…three!"

"Family!"

* * *

 **THEY ALL DESERVED A HAPPY ENDING OKAY.** **Sorry I just needed to get all of my feels out there. I've been pretty upset since the show has been cancelled because it is so amazing and they left us on that terrible cliffhanger. So I fixed it. i know I skipped the actually conflict resolution part, but I just wanted to write happy things. I hope I gave everyone a little bit of something they were looking for. Drop a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Vballqueen17**


End file.
